


Victory Gym

by ladydragon76



Series: Pokemon Go!es Transformers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go!es Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Pokemon Go! has taken over the planet!  Is it any wonder the Cybertronians get in on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Gym

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Pokemon Go!es Transformers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ramjet, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Rizobact was in chat one night and we were all jabbering, and she suggested this crossover. She made the tumblr blog [Pokemon Go!es Transformers](http://pokemongoestransformers.tumblr.com/), and we were jabbering and cracking jokes, and that spawned this fic series. Go check out the blog, there's tons of cute stuff there already! And don't forget to submit your own stuff!

"Slagit!" Ramjet shouted, voice carrying over all the other noise in the Decepticons' common room. "Who fraggin' did it? Which one of you glitches snagged the frelling gym out from under me?!"

No one spoke, and since they were all capable of playing the game in their personal HUDs, Ramjet couldn't even tell who it might have been. Soundwave smirked behind his mask, and pinged his creations to start training at the gym. They needed to buff up the prestige points for Team Mystic.

"Farking blue team," Ramjet grumbled, but even if Soundwave lost his hold on the gym, it wouldn't take any time at all to reclaim it. "Who the slag even picks the name User12345932?"

Soundwave checked on his Lapras, proud to have hatched that one as he usually managed to run the gym with it. He deserved it after all- running the gym. He was the one who helped beef up the servers, and he was the one who convinced the game makers to install a gym and several pokestops in the _Victory_. His off-shift didn't last that long, so everyone who was foolish enough to choose Valor or Instinct could just deal with him running the gym for a few hours.

"Damnit, Frenzy," Ramjet snapped.

"Ain't my fault ya're so slow." Frenzy kicked his feet up on the table, his twin next to him. "Oh look. Four Pokemon in _our_ gym~"

Ravage's Persian showed up, and Soundwave tossed in a Tentacruel to train for the points.

"I hate all of you," Ramjet said, his voice full of defeat. "Frag it. Just wait 'til I'm off shift later."

Soundwave watched him go without turning his head, but any smugness was cut off as Rumble and Frenzy both cried out.

"What?!"

"Who… Aw man!" Rumble groaned.

"And Valor takes the gym!" Skywarp crowed.

Soundwave smothered the urge to snort, and set about reclaiming the gym for the honor of Team Mystic.


End file.
